Welcome to the Darkside
by Highlander-Xwo-Slayer
Summary: Someone new joins the WWE and Triple H runs scared.
1. Welcome to the Darkside

Title: Welcome to the Darkside.

By: Highlander_XWO_Slayer

Summery: Someone new joins the WWE and Triple H runs scared.

Rating: PG to PG 13

Timeline: Set after No Mercy and the Raw after that. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of wrestlers in the story. I just own Highlander. 

Feedback: please R/R

Distribution: Go ahead but please give credit to me when you do.

Chapter 1.……………..

WWE Headquarters…………… Vince McMahon's office

Vince is working on some paperwork, when he hears the door open. He looks up and sees a tallish gentleman walk in. The guy is wearing a black shirt, black jeans, and a black duster. Vince took this all in a minute, he then asked, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The nodded then said, "The name is Highlander. And I'm your newest employee." He then smiled at Vince.

Vince thought for a moment and then said, "Welcome to the WWE." Then Vince proceeded to discuss terms.

Raw……………..The Ring

Eric Bischoff's music starts to play. After a minute he walks out to a chorus of boos. He stands at the top of the ramp and then starts to speak. "And I love all of you to. Now onto business." He looks around then says, "Tonight there will a Tag title match between Chris Jericho & Christen, vs., Jeff Hardy and a mystery partner. Also there will be a tag match, it will be Triple H & Rick Flair vs. Kane and The Hurricane." Eric's music starts to play and he then leaves the ramp.

J.R. then says, "Tonight is going to be a good one."

Lawler smiles then says, "Yes. We will also see a Bra and Panties match involving Trish and Molly."

Backstage………

Jeff Hardy is sitting in his locker ready for his match later that night. He is watching the action on a monitor. He shook his head and thought, Jericho and Christen will not even know what hit them. 

Just then the door to the room opened. Jeff looked up at it and said, "I'm ready. I'll be there in just a sec." The door then closed. Jeff made his finishing touches of his paint. Then left the locker room.

Ring Area………………..

Trish's music hits and she is then announced. She makes her way down to the ring. Then Molly's music hits and Molly then makes her way down to the ring. Before the match could start Jeff's music started and he made his way to the top of the ramp. 

Jeff looked around then said into the microphone. "All of you is probably wondering what I'm doing. Well my friend Trish has asked me to watch her back and make sure the psycho Victoria doesn't interfere." He then dropped the mic and made his way to ringside.

The Match then proceeded. Trish got the win. After the match Victoria made her way to the ring, but was stopped by Jeff. Victoria then slapped Jeff, expected to get past him. 

He reached over and grabbed Victoria. He then hit his version of the Twist of Fate. Trish then exited the ring and kicked Victoria. Then Trish and Jeff went backstage.

Later……………. Ringside

Jericho's music hits and Chris and Christen make their entrance. They then make their way to the ring. Then Jeff's music hits and he makes his way to the ring. When he gets there he waits on the outside for his partner.

All of a sudden all of the lights go off. In the ring Jericho and Christian are looking around not knowing what's happing. All anybody can here is silence.

Then the song, One Winged Angel, starts to play. Everybody is wondering who's music this is. A voice then is heard over the speakers.

"The time has come for the Darkness to fall. It's time for the Darkness to take shape. All should beware for now the Darkness is here…."

All of sudden all of the pyros go off. Then the lights come back on. Every body sees a figure dressed all in black at the top of the ramp. He is holding a microphone. He looks around then says. "I am Highlander, and Welcome to the Darkside."

Highlander then dropped the mic and ran down to the ring, sliding under the bottom rope. He then attacked Jericho as Jeff starts attacking Christen. The ref then finally got Jeff and Christen out of the ring.

The match then proceeded. All four had a chance in the ring. Then it was Highlander and Jericho. Jericho went for the Walls, but Highlander reversed it. He then grabbed Jericho and placed his head between his legs. He then hooked his arms and flipped him up onto his shoulders, he then pulled him up and power bombed him. He then super kicked Christen right off of the side of the ring. He points at Jeff who is climbing the ropes. Jeff then does the Swanton Bomb. Highlander then climbed the ropes and did his own Swanton Bomb. He then pinned Jericho. The Ref did the 3 count.

The bell rang and Lillian said, "The winners and the new Tag team champions, Jeff Hardy, and Highlander." The crowd went wild. 

Highlander grabbed a mic and said, "No one gets up after getting hit with the Zero Hour, or the Endgame. Fare thee well." Highlander and Jeff then made their way into the back.

Later……..Ringside………

Triple H's music then hits. Him and Rick Flair make their way to the ring. Then Kane's music hits and he makes his way to the ring. The Hurricane's music is last. He then makes his way to the ring.

The Match starts, with Kane and Triple H trading blows.

Half way through the match Flair pulls out a sledgehammer and knocks the Hurricane out. He then threw it to Triple H, who was about to use it on Kane. When all of a sudden the lights go off. All that is heard is a couple of thumps in the ring. 

When the lights come back on, the crowd sees Jeff Hardy and Highlander standing on the outside of the ring. And in the ring Triple H is out cold. Kane looks down and then pins him. The ref then counted to three.

Highlander picks up The Hurricane and helps him into the ring. Then Jeff enters the ring. Highlander gets a mic and then says, "Triple H, Flair. You both have messed with the wrong people. For now the Darkness has fallen. For we," He indicated Himself, Hurricane, Kane, and Jeff Hardy, "are the Darkside."

Kane did his ring pyro thing, and the song, One Winged Angel, starts to play.

TBC…………….. On the next RAW……..Triple H vs. Kane, for the World Heavyweight title. Stay tuned… 


	2. RAW 11402

Chapter 2.………….Raw 11/4/02

Raw opened up with a bang. At the announce table, Jim Ross and Jerry the King Lawler. J.R. says, "Welcome to Monday night RAW. Tonight promises to be a true slobbernocker."

Lawler nodded then said, "That's right. Our main event tonight, is Triple H, vs. Kane for the Raw World title."

J.R. then said, "Yes we will also see a six man intergender tag match. It will be Chris Jericho, Christen, and Victoria, vs. Highlander, Jeff Hardy, and Trish Stratus."

J.R. was about to continue but was interrupted when all of the lights in the arena went off at once. Then the song, One Winged Angel., started to play. The crowd then started to go wild. The lights then came back on, revealing, the WWE's newest group, The Darkside, standing at the top of the ramp.

They then proceeded to make their way to the ring. When they got in the ring Highlander was handed a mic. He looked around then said, after the music ended. "Last week, my business here got started. But it is far from finished. Last week Bischoff said that Kane was in the new Elimination Chamber match at the Survivor Series. Well He won't be going in as a challenger. He will be going as the World Champion."

Kane took the mic that Highlander handed him. He then said, "Yes, the World belt will be mine, tonight. I will choke slam you straight to hell." Kane then dropped the mic and did his ring pyro thing. Then his music hit, and the Darkside left the ring.

Later………….

Jericho's music hit and he made his why to the ring. Then Christian's music hit and he made his way to the ring. Victoria's music was next. She quickly made her way to the ring.

The lights then went off and, One Winged Angel, started to play. The pyros then went off, then the lights came on revealing Highlander and Jeff Hardy. They then made their way to the ring. Then Trish's music hit and made her entrance.

The match then started, with Jeff and Jericho, facing each other. The match went on allowing each one time in the ring. Then it was Highlander and Christian in the ring. Highlander performed a snap suplex on Christian, then allowed him to get up then hit with the Endgame, super kick. After he went down Victoria climbed into the ring but was stopped by Highlander.

She tried to break away from him but was unable to. She then slapped him. Highlander just shook his head. He then smiled and hit Victoria with his finisher, the Zero Hour. He then pinned her. The ref counted the three count. 

Lillian then said, "The winners, Highlander, Jeff Hardy and Trish Stratus."

Before Highlander and Jeff could leave the ring, Bischoff's music hit. He walked out to the top of the ramp and said, "Hold on there just a second guys. You two may be big shots now but at Survivor Series, you will be facing Jamal and Rosie. In a tag title match." The crowd started to boo Bischoff.

Highlander conferred quietly with Jeff, then said, "Okay Eric, we accept, but We decide on the stipulation." He paused for a moment then said, "TLC."

At this the crowd went absolutely wild. But Bischoff was angry but he said, "Fine, but you will lose the belts." He walked away as Highlander's music started to play.

Time for the Main Event…..

Triple H's music hit and he made his way to the ring. Then Kane's music hit. He made his way to the ring, but before the match could start, Bischoff's music once again hit.

Eric made his way to the ring and told the ref that was there to leave and go back to the back. Eric then said, "Tonight's special guest referee," Just then HBK's music hit. He made his way down the ramp wearing a referee's tee. Eric then finished, "Shawn Michaels."

Triple H gave Eric a dirty look then attacked Kane.

The match was brutal on both sides. Shawn kept messing up Triple H. Halfway through the match The Old New World Order music started to play. Kane and Triple H stopped fighting, and looked around. 

All of a sudden two figures jumped over the side barriers and jumped into the ring. Before Triple H could do anything HBK hit Some Sweet Chin Music on Triple H. The other two figures attacked Kane. The shorter of the two put Kane up on the top turnbuckle, he then hit a frankensteiner on Kane. The taller of the two then picked Kane up and proceeded to Jackknife power bomb him.

Soon only HBK, Kevin Nash and the other figure was standing in the ring. Nash then said into a mic, "Ladies and gentlemen, guess what, The Band is Back together." He then turned to the other person, and said, "Right Big Poppa Pump?"

Then Shawn (HBK) Michaels, Kevin (Big Sexy) Nash, and Scott (Big Poppa Pump) Steiner stood in the middle of the ring as the New World Order's music played..

TBC……………On the next Raw…..the Aftermath of the Return of the New World Order. 


	3. RAW 111402

RAW….. 11/14/02 

The show has just gotten started, but before J.R. and the King could speak, the New World Order's music started to play. Then Kevin Nash, Scott Steiner, and Shawn Michaels, made their way to the ring.

After entering the ring, Nash was handed a mic. He looked around then started to speak. "Welcome to the new beginning of the New World Order. It was thought dead, but it has been reborn." Nash then handed the mic to Shawn.

Shawn accepted the mic and said, "Well. It's great to be back in the pack. Now, this Sunday is the Elimination Chamber match. One way or another Triple H will not leave the champion. I will make sure of that." He then handed the mic to Scott.

Scott stood tall and looked around. He then said, "To all of my Freaks, Big Bad Booty Daddy, is here. And starting tonight, no one is safe. All three of us are putting forth a challenge, to anyone in the back. To have a six man tag match. And lets see," He looks at Kevin and Shawn, then says, "lets make it a table match."

The crowd started to go nuts over this idea. The King looked at J.R. and asked, "Who do you think will be stupid enough to take this challenge?"

Before J.R. could answer, the lights then went out. Then the song, One Winged Angel, started to play. Then the lights back on as all of the pyro exploded.

Out walked the Darkside, including the newest member, Trish Stratus. They stopped at the top of the ramp. Highlander then spoke into his mic, "You want opponents, well you got some now. Me, Jeff and The Hurricane." After he said this the crowd went absolutely wild, cheering for the Darkside.

Nash took the mic from, Scott and said, "Fine, but know this you will lose. And If we win tonight, Next week we will face the winners of the tag title match from Survivor Series."

Highlander nodded then said, "Fine." He then handed the mic to Kane.

Kane then spoke, "Tonight, I will destroy Ric Flair. After our match, there will be nothing left." Kane dropped the mic, then did his ring pyro thing. 

When they went off, Nash, Shawn, and Scott flinched. Then the members of the Darkside left.

Later………..Kane vs. Ric Flair….

Flair's music hit and he made his way out alone. After a moment, Kane's music hit.

The match was overly one sided. When the match finally ended, Kane was the winner, and Flair was taken out on a stretcher. Kane then left the ring.

Main Event…….Darkside vs. The New World Order

The lights went off and the song, One Winged Angel, started to play. Then the pyro went off, and out walked Highlander, Jeff Hardy, and the Hurricane. They made their way to the ring and waited for their opponents.

Then the music of the New World Order started to play. They then made their way out to the ring. 

The Match started with Highlander and Shawn Michaels. They proceeded to trade blows. Pretty soon all of them had a chance in the ring.

Then Highlander and Jeff placed three tables into the ring. Then they proceeded to place Nash, Steiner, and Shawn, up onto the tables.

Then Each one climbed separate turnbuckles. They then signaled and all three proceeded to do Swanton bomb's. Putting each member of the New World Order through tables, and also winning the match.

After the match the members of the Darkside stood tall and proud in the middle of the ring.

TBC………Survivor Series…………


	4. Survivor Series

Update: Survivor Series….. 11/17/02

The Survivor Series PPV, opened up with a bang. J.R and the King, proceeded to run down the matches for the night.

The Darkside vs. Three Minute Warning………

Three Minute Warning's music hit and out walked Rosie, Jamal, and Rico. They made their way to the ring. Then the lights go off and the song, One Winged Angel, starts to play. Then the pyro goes off and the lights come back on revealing Highlander and Jeff Hardy. They then ran to the ring and attack their opponents. 

Highlander went after Rico and knocked him out. Then proceeded to throw a couple of ladders into the ring. Then the match went both ways with both teams trading blows. 

After a little bit Jeff Hit the Twist of Fate on Jamal, and Highlander hit the Zero Hour on Rosie. The two then set up to tables, at opposite sides of the ring against the ropes. They then put two ladders in the middle of the ring. They then placed Jamal and Rosie. each, on a table. Then Highlander and Jeff climbed up the ladders and then stood at the top. They then grabbed the belts off of the rope thing and as the bell rang they clasped hands. Then all of a sudden they both did a moonsault into their opponents.

Main Event…….The Elimination Chamber

All of the stars in this match made their way to the ring. The match went great. It ended up with Triple H and Shawn Michaels in the ring alone. 

As the two fought it started to appeared to the crowd, that Triple H was only fighting half-hearted. But they chalked it up to a apparent injury he seamed to get earlier in the match. As the to fought, the crowd was surprised when the N.W.O music hit. Kevin Nash and Scott Steiner then walked to the ring and stood watching the fight.

Shawn took a small breather. When he saw that Kevin and Scott was their, he turned and smiled at Triple H. Triple H didn't even bother with smiling back. As Shawn faked a punch, Triple H hit the mat like he had really been hit. Shawn dropped and then pinned him. Triple H didn't even fight the pin.

The ref counted the 1.2.3. Then the bell was rung. The ref then raised the hand of Shawn Michaels. Then Kevin and Scott climbed up into the ring. 

They started to give congratulations to Shawn. Then Triple H stood up and got ready to fight the N.W.O. Just then Ric Flair ran down to the ring to help Triple H.

Triple H and Ric Flair stood facing off with the three members of the N.W.O. When all of a sudden Triple H spins and kicks Flair in the gut, he then proceeded to Pedigree him. As Flair laid on the mat, Nash, Michaels, Steiner, and Triple H stood in the center of the ring.

TBC…..


	5. RAW 111802

RAW………. 11/18/02

RAW opened up with a bang. Then the N.W.O music started to play. A few minutes later Kevin Nash, Shawn Michaels, Scott Steiner, and the newest member, Triple H, walked out to the ring. When they got there, the brand new World Heavyweight Champion, Shawn Michaels, was handed a mic. He looked around before speaking. He then said, "You know what really surprises me? That all of you gullible fools actually believed that Triple H and I really hated each others guts. It is really funny." He went on for a few more minutes. Then he handed the mic to Kevin.

Kevin took the mic and said, "All I got to say is that, tonight I asked Eric Bischoff for a tag title match and he said yes. So guess what Dorkside. Tonight the tag belts will belong to me and Scott. And if you don't like that…."

Before he could finish the lights went off and the song, One Winged Angel, started to play. Then the pyro went off and the lights came back on. Revealing Highlander and Jeff Hardy. Highlander looked at the ring then said into the mic he held, "You want a fight, we'll give you one. But we will win not you." Highlander then dropped the mic and him and Jeff, turned and walked away. 

Later……..Hallway……

Jeff is walking down the hallway on his way back to his locker room when he stops and starts to look around. As he was about to walk away when something hit him in the back of his head, hard. As he slumped to the floor unconscious, one word went through his head, Matt.

A camera that just happened to catch Jeff getting hit, panned up to see Kevin Nash standing above the prone form of Jeff Hardy. In his hands was a black baseball bat, with the N.W.O symbol on the end of it.

Elsewhere………Smackdown brand house show….

Matt Hardy, was sitting in his locker room getting ready for a match at the house show tonight. After a moment he started to look around. Because he could swear that he heard his brother Jeff call out his name.

RAW……..

As soon as the attack footage was shown, Highlander, Hurricane, Kane, and Trish, ran out of their locker room and down the hall, to where medical personal was making sure Jeff was ok.

Highlander walked over and as Eric Bischoff, "Is he going to be ok?"

Eric looked at Highlander, and shook his head. He then said, "There are going to take him to the nearest hospital to check him out. So tonight, your tag match with the N.W.O, will be a handicap match. And also it will still be for the tag titles."

Highlander looked at Eric with disgust. He then turned to go back to his locker room. He stopped and then spun and decked a very surprised Bischoff. As Eric fell to the floor, Highlander turned and walked away. As he walked away Eric rubbed his aching jaw and plotted to get back at him.

Main Event………..Highlander vs. Nash and Steiner, for the WWE RAW Tag Team Titles….

The N.W.O's music hit and all four members walked out to the ring. Then after a few minutes the lights go off and the song, One Winged Angel, started to play. Then the pyro went off and the lights came back on. Out walked Highlander, and he was alone. He carried both belts to the ring and handed them to the ref. 

He then proceed to attack Kevin. Then Scott attacked him. This went on for a bit.

Then near the end of the match, Scott applied, the Steiner Recliner onto Highlander. But Highlander would not give up.

Then Eric Bischoff's music hit and he walked out to the ring. He walked around to the bell keeper and told him to ring the bell. He then grabbed Lillian's mic and announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the winners and the new Tag team champions, Kevin Nash, Scott Steiner, the N.W.O."

He then grabbed the belts and climbed into the ring and handed them the belts. He then indicated for Kevin to pick up and hold Highlander. Eric then said into the mic, "Now this is for what you did earlier." He then punched Highlander in the gut. Kevin then turned him and proceeded to power bomb him. Triple H then picked him up and pedigreed him. 

The Hurricane and Kane started to run to the ring but were stopped when Three Minute Warning attacked them from behind with chairs. They then dragged them into the ring also.

Then the N.W.O and Three Minute Warning started to destroy the three members of the Darkside.

TBC…………… Many Weeks later…..


	6. RAW 121802

RAW……..12/18/02.……

Four hours before the show………..

Jeff Hardy, Gregory Helms; aka, The Hurricane; and Highlander are in their locker room. Jeff was reading a book, Greg was reading the newest Green Lantern comic. And Highlander appeared to be sound asleep.

Jeff was reading when his cell phone rang. He then answered it. "Hello. Hey Joseph. Are you in England? What do you need? What happened? Who, and Why? Oh. Is there anything else you need? Why? Ok. Bye."

Greg looked at Jeff when he heard him say Joseph's name. After Jeff hung up his cell phone, Greg asked, "What did Joseph want?"

Jeff looked first at Highlander, and saw that he was still asleep so he said, "He called to tell me to tell Matt that the Watcher's Council was gone."

Greg sat up, and asked, "How did it happen?"

Jeff shook his head and said, "He said that the building just exploded. He was there to talk to Mr. Trevers about the case that he is currently working on."

Greg shook his head and said, "I still can't believe that Your bother, Joseph, opted to stay a bounty hunter instead of joining you and Matt in the WWE. And now this. Matt is not going to like know that he may be the only Watcher left. Are you going to tell Lita?"

Jeff nodded and said, "Yes." He then dialed his cell phone. He was calling his brother Matt.

After a few minutes the other end was picked up and a voice said, "Matt Hardy's phone. Edge Speaking. How may I help you?"

Jeff said, "Adam, Is Matt there?"

Edge said, "No, he just jumped into the shower."

Jeff then said, "Ok. Just tell him that I called. And tell him that it is somewhat urgent. Thanks Edge."

Edge said, "Okay Jeff, I'll tell him." Edge then hung up and went back to playing Smackdown 4 for the PS2.

Jeff hung his phone up and said to Greg, "I'll be back. I'm going to talk to Amy." Jeff then got up and made his way to Lita's locker room.

Greg shook his head and then reached over and shook Highlander awake. Highlander's first impulse was to reach for the sword that was in his duffel bag on the floor besides the couch. But then he opened his eyes and saw that it was just Greg.

After waking him up Greg said, "Jeff just left to talk to Lita. And I'll be right back I have to use the rest room."

Highlander sat up and said ok. Then after Greg left the room, Highlander reached into his bag and pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. 

After a couple of minutes the other end was picked up. Highlander then said, "Colonel Summers, It's me, Terry. I've got some bad news. The Watcher's Council Building blew up. About 2 hours ago. I don't know. If I hear anymore I'll call you again. Ok, bye, and I will have a good match."

Highlander then hung up the phone and put it back in his bag before Greg walked back into the room.

Lita's locker room…….

Jeff walked up to the door of the diva's locker room and knocked. After a moment, Trish's head out of the door and said, "Hey Jeff. What can I do for you?"

Jeff said, "Hi, Trish. I need to speak to Lita."

Trish nodded then held a hand up. She then went back into the room and told Lita that Jeff wanted to talk to her. 

After a moment the door opened up again and Lita walked out. She looked at Jeff and asked, "What's up, Jeff?"

Jeff then said, "I just got a call from Joseph."

Lita said, "Oh. What did he want?"

Jeff said, "He called to tell me to call Matt and tell him that he saw the Watcher Council blow up."

When Lita heard this she placed her hands to her mouth. She then said, "Have you told Matt, yet?"

Jeff shook his head and said, "I called, but he had just got into the shower, so I told Adam to tell I called."

Lita nodded then said, "Can we talk later? I need to get ready for the Heat tapings."

Jeff nodded then said, "Yeah. We'll talk later. See you." Jeff turned and made his way back to his locker room.

Start of the Program………

RAW started with a bang. Then The lights went off and the song, One Winged Angel, started to play. Then the pyros go off. When the lights came back on, and out walked The Darkside. They made their way to the ring. As they walked down the ramp, the crowd was going wild about their return to the ring, after several weeks of being gone.

They climbed into the ring and Highlander was given a mic. He then started to speak, "We're back, and we're in perfect health. Now down to business. First, I was told that I have a match with Rico. I am so going to destroy him. Then I'm going to search out the N.W.O and they will know what true pain is." 

The others then took a turn to talk. They then left the ring and backstage.

Later…….. Highlander vs. Rico……

The Match was a squash. Highlander was in total control of the match. When Jamal, and Rosie, tried to attack, Highlander beat them back. And he then won the match.

After the match, Highlander left the ring and pulled a table out from underneath it. He then slid it into the ring and climbed back into the ring. After setting the table up he picked up Rico, and then did the Zero Hour through the table. 

After this Eric Bischoff's music hit. As he was walking to the ring Highlander got himself another table.

When Eric got a mic he said, "You can not do this." He was about to say more but Highlander pulled him into the ring. He then power bombed Eric through the table.

Highlander then picked up the mic and said, "That was for sticking your lap dogs on me and the other members of the Darkside. If they ever try that again they will know pain."

Highlander then dropped the mic onto Eric's chest and then left the ring area.

TBC……………… 

Author's Note: If you want to read the other half's of the Jeff Hardy and Highlander phone calls. Please read my story called The War of the Realms: The Time of Prophecy. Thank you and please Review.


	7. RAW 122302

RAW 12/23/02.………..

Wednesday…12/18/02.…….

Cameron, NC. 

Jeff Hardy is sitting in his house waiting on both of his brothers. Jeff gets up when the door bell rings. He answers it and sees that it is his brother Joseph. He then invites him in.

Joseph looks at his brother and says, "Did you get that information I asked you for?"

Jeff nodded and then picked up a folder that was on the coffee table. He handed it to Joseph. He then said, "That is all of the info that I could find. And apparently his name is now Matt Summers."

Joseph looked at Jeff then looked at the paperwork in the folder. He then thought to himself, Summers, where have I heard that name before?

Jeff then said, "I was able to find his current address its, 1630 Revello Drive. He lives there with his wife, a Willow Rosenberg, and his two sisters, Buffy and Dawn Summers."

Joseph looks up at Jeff and asks, "Did you say Buffy?" Jeff nods yes. Joseph then says, "She is the slayer. Good work."

Jeff nods then says, "Are you going to need Matt and I to come with you to Sunnydale?"

Joseph shakes his head and says, "No. But both of should get there as soon as you can."

Jeff then says, "RAW will be in L.A. in a few weeks, so we'll head as then."

Joseph nods then says, "Good. Now tell Matt that I said to behave. I have to go." Joseph gives his brother a hug then he leaves.

2 hours later……

Matt shows up and knocks on the door to Jeff's place. It opens and Matt walks in. When he got into the living room he turned and asked Jeff, "So where is Joseph?"

Jeff says, "He already left to head out to Sunnydale California. We are to meet him there as soon as we have a show in L.A. no sooner no later."

Matt nods and then says, "Ok. I've been thinking that I should see if I can get back on RAW."

Jeff looks at his older brother and says, "That would be cool. Reform Team Extreme. You should call Mr. McMahon, in the morning."

Matt smiles then says, "What about you and the Darkside?"

Jeff then said, "Easy, you would join the Darkside. Then it would be me and you, the Hardy Boyz, and Highlander can team up with the Hurricane. It would be perfect, the fans would love it. Especially, if you drop the whole Mattitude gimmick."

Matt shook his head and said, "Of course. It has gotten old quickly. I am ready to do the whole extreme thing again."

The two brothers talked the rest of the night. They then went to bed.

Next day……… 12/19/02.……

Matt finished talking to Vince McMahon. HE then hung up the phone. He then turned and looked at his brother and said, "Vince that it was a good idea. And I start back on Raw this Monday. As the newest member of the Darkside."

Jeff congratulated his brother. They then sat down and turned on the news.

News…….

Announcer: "Ladies and Gentlemen. The weird just keeps happening, In the past week, a American city has been lost. And now this station has been getting reports from all across the globe, The animals in the entire world have gone nuts."

2nd Announcer: "Not really nuts. But they have been howling for the past two hours. Scientists are unsure as to the cause. But the way it sounds is that the animals are mourning, but for what is unknown."

Jeff's house……..

Jeff and Matt look at each other and then Jeff gets up and walks over to the front door. He opens it and both brothers can hear the rising wall of sound. They can hear different sounds within the howls of many animals.

The next Monday………RAW……..12/23/02.……..

RAW opens with a bang. And then Eric Bischoff's music hits. And out walks the RAW General Manager.

Eric looks around and with him is Chief Morley. He then says, "Ladies and Gentleman, Tonight I am signing a eight man tag team match. It will be the N.W.O. versus the Darkside." Eric mentioned a couple of other matches then left the stage.

Later that evening…….. The Main Event……..

The N.W.O. vs. The Darkside……..

The N.W.O's music hit first. And out came, Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Kevin Nash, and Scott Steiner. They made their way to the ring and waited for their opponents. 

Then the lights go off and the song, One Winged Angel, started to play. Then the pyros go off and the lights come back on. Out walked Highlander, The Hurricane, and Jeff Hardy. They stand up on the stage. Highlander then signals for the music to stop. When it does he says, "All of you are probably wondering where Kane is. Well he is no longer a member of the Darkside. But we do have a new member. Ladies and Gentlemen, the newest member of the Darkside……"

Then all of a sudden the, True Music of Fate, started and out walked none other then Matt Hardy. And Highlander said, "Matt Hardy. Welcome to the Darkside." They then made their way to the ring and the match started.

The Match was hard fought. All eight people had a chance in the ring. Then it was Highlander and Shawn Michaels. Shawn went for the Sweet Chin Music, but Highlander blocked it. Highlander then hit Shawn with the Endgame. He then picked Shawn up and hit the Zero Hour. When he went for the pin, the other members of the N.W.O tried to stop him, but the other members of the Darkside, stop them. The Ref did the three count.

And the winners was the Darkside. After the match the N.W.O was out cold in different spots around the ring. Highlander took up a mic and said, "Hey Eric, this is only the beginning. The Darkside's new mission is to make your life a living hell. What you did a few weeks ago, well pay back is a bi**h. Your reign of terror is going be short. Because, Welcome to the Darkside."

TBC………….Welcome to the Darkside………..


	8. Armageddon

Armageddon…… 12/28/02.……..

Tuesday December 24, 2002.………… Smackdown tapings……..

Stephanie McMahon, General Manager of Smackdown, was sitting the office that was hers for the night. She was talking on the phone with her father's secretary. "What do you mean that my father allowed Matt Hardy to return to RAW?"

Vince McMahon's secretary said, "Stephanie, it was his decision, I only heard about it an hour ago. That is why I called you."

Stephanie shook her head and then asked, "Well who did he take from RAW, to come to Smackdown, in replacement?"

Karen, the secretary, shuffled some papers around then said, "Here it is. He has sent you D'Lo Brown."

Stephanie caught her breath then hung up the phone. She then hung her head and said, "D'Lo Brown. Now Smackdown is ruined."

Apartment in New York City………….. 12/24/02

Terry Longblood, aka the wrestler known as Highlander, was sitting in his apartment in New York. He was surfing the net on his computer, trying to figure out what was happening. First the loss of St. Louis, then the destruction of the Watcher's Council in England. Then the rumors about the deaths of certain young girls all over the world. And a week ago, the weirdness from all the animals, including his pet cat, Victory. Terry shook his head.

His musings were then interrupted when his door buzzer sounded. He got up and walked to the door. He opened it and then he smiled when he saw who was standing on the door step. Terry said, "Zack, its good to see you." He then gave Zack a pat on the back. He then invited him in.

Zack walked into the apartment and then said, "How can I say no to the guy that calls me up and says that I have a chance to join the WWE." He turned to Terry and then said, "Oh yeah I called and talked to Vince earlier and he did hire me. So say hello to the newest member of the RAW line up and the newest member of the Darkside." 

Terry nodded then said, "What does Amber say about you joining the WWE?"

Zack Laughed and then answered, "My Wife is cool with it. She was also hired she is going to be my valet."

Terry laughed then the two friends talked the rest of the day.

Next day…….. Cameron, N.C. ……………12/25/02...

Jeff walked around his living room making sure everything was ready for the small Christmas party that night. He looked around, the presents were wrapped, food was almost ready, stuff for the meeting was ready. Jeff nodded. He then went and answered the door when the door bell sounded.

Jeff opened the door and saw that it was Matt and Lita, and they both had gifts with them. He helped them in. Then after he shut the doorbell sounded again. He opened the door again and allowed Gregory Helms, aka The Hurricane, in the house. They then proceeded to get the party started.

Three hours later……….

The food has been eaten, the present opened. Jeff and the others sit down and start their little meeting. 

Jeff looked at the others then said, "Okay, In two weeks we will be in Anaheim, California. Then after the RAW that night us four shall head to Sunnydale and meet Joseph there. What exactly what we are going to do there is up to Joseph."

Greg looked at Jeff and then asked, "What exactly is in Sunnydale?"

Before Jeff could answer, Lita asked, "Yeah, and what is so special about this Sunnydale place anyway?"

Jeff nodded then said, "First, Sunnydale is also known as the Hellmouth. Which is a area of very dark mystical convergence. Second, There is a former watcher-in-training, by the name of Matt Serrafin, living there. Plus it is also the home of the Slayer."

They then started talking about what they would need for their trip to the Mouth of Hell.

Stanford, Connecticut……… Offices of Vince McMahon……..12/27/02.…….

Vince is sitting and working at his desk when a dark figure walks in. Vince looks up at the figure and is about to speak, when the figure holds his hand up and then says, "Vince, you knew this was coming, My return is coming up soon. At Armageddon, The Dead Man finally returns, and so shall the Ministry."

Vince nodded and then said, "You know Mark, that gives me an idea. With the return of the Ministry, shall mark the began of RAW vs. Smackdown. The World is ready for the return of the Undertaker."

Armageddon…………… 12/28/02.……….. 

The Armageddon PPV, opened up with a bang. Then all of a sudden, The music, No Chance in Hell, started to play. After a moment, out walked the WWE Chairmen Vincent K. McMahon. He walked out onto the ramp, and then made his way to his ring.

He stepped into the ring and then looked around. The crowd was giving Vince a mixed response. Half was booing him and the other half was cheering him. 

He smiled his famous smile. He then started to talk on the mic he was holding. "Tonight is going to be a great night. For this night will turn the WWE on its head. There will be a huge surprise tonight. Also I am assign a World Heavyweight match tonight."

He turned and then said, "It will be, The Champion, Shawn Michaels vs. Highlander vs. Triple H vs. Chris Jericho vs. Booker T vs. Kane vs. Rob Van Dam vs. Test. The Match is going to be a 8-man Hell in a Cell."

Vince stopped and listened to the crowds reaction to this. He then said, "Also there will be a WWE Heavyweight title match. It will be The Big Show vs. Brock Lesner vs. Kurt Angle vs. Chris Benoit vs. a mysterious opponent. Also The winners of both matches will face each other at the 2003 Royal Rumble." Vince then smiled again then he left the ring.

Locker room……….Undertaker's locker room………..

Mark is sitting in his locker room getting ready for his match that night. He looked across the room and smiled at his Wife, Sara, and their daughter. Then all of a sudden there was a small flash of light and a small envelope appeared on the bench in front of Mark. When this happened his little daughter giggled in delight. 

Mark reached forward and picked it up. He noticed that the address, said 1630 Revello Drive. He then noticed the name on the envelope, Willow Rosenberg-Summers.

Mark saw the name and said, "I can't believe it."

Sara looked at Mark and asked, "Who is it from?"

Mark looked up from the envelope and then said, "Its from my niece, Willow." Mark then opened it and pulled out the letter inside it. 

[ Dear Uncle Mark:

[ Hi. Its your niece Willow Rosenberg. Well I'm really sorry that I have not written in a while, but I have been very busy here in Sunnydale. I am sorry I didn't invite you and Sara out here, for my wedding, three months ago. But his name is Matt Summers. And We live with his two sisters, Buffy and Dawn. I am just writing this short letter to see how you guys are. So how are you guys? Well I got to finish so I'll try writing later. Bye……….. Your Niece Willow Rosenberg-Summers…..]

Mark looked over the letter again then looked up at Sara. Sara looked at Mark and then asked, "So what did she say?"

Mark said, "Apparently, she got married to a guy named Matt Summers."

Sara asked, "Summers, who do we know by that name?"

Mark thought for a moment then said, "I think that the Slayers name was Summers."

RAW Main Event…………

The participates of the RAW Main event, each made their way to the ring. And then the cell was lowered. The match then started. They all fought each other. Eventually Highlander and Shawn Michaels, were facing each across the ring. Shawn went for the Sweet Chin Music, but Highlander blocked, and hit the Endgame. Then Triple H, slowly climbed back into the ring. Highlander was about to hit the Zero Hour, when Triple H hit him from behind. Triple H then picked up Highlander and Pedigreed him. He then covered him for the three count. 

After the match Shawn Michaels and Triple H celebrated Triple H's win.

Winner and new World Heavyweight Champion: Triple H.

Smackdown Main Event:

All participants of this match except the mysterious member, makes their way to the ring. After they are in the ring, the lights go off and Undertaker's music hits. And Out walks the Dead Man, The Undertaker. He walks out in his old gear and not his biker gear. He makes his way to the ring and the match starts.

The match has many high spots, Benoit hit a German Suplex from the top rope to Kurt Angle. Undertaker was then attacked by Brock, but fought back then hr hit Brock with the Last Ride. Undertaker then dominated the others until He was alone in the ring with the Big Show. Undertaker hit the Chokeslam from hell. He then picked the Big Show up and hit him with the Last Ride. He then covered him for the three count.

Undertaker took the belt and held it high. He then took a mic and said, "Tonight, dawns a new beginning in the WWE. For tonight the Ministry has returned." He then dropped the mic. 

Winner and the new WWE Heavyweight Champion: The Undertaker.

TBC……………………….


	9. RAW 123002 Beginning of the Year of Dark...

RAW………….. 12/30/02.……….. Beginning of the Year of Darkness……..

RAW… 12/30/02.……… The Arena 2 hours before show time………

Chris Jericho is walking down the hall when all of a sudden he gets a splitting headache. As he is rubbing his temples, trying to get rid of the headache, he looks up and see a young, teenage girl come running down the hall. When she got to where Chris was standing, he was not at all surprised when the girl ran right through him. After watching her for a moment, he turned and saw another figure coming up the hall. It was following the girl. It to walked right through Chris. After a few minutes the vision passed, and so did Chris's headache.

Chris shook his head and muttered to him self, "I need to make sure I am in this hallway later, to save that girl." Chris then walked away down the hall.

Beginning of the show……….

The Beginning of RAW started with a bang. Then the N.W.O music started, and out walked, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Kevin Nash, and Scott Steiner, made their way to the ring. When they got there they stood posing for a few minutes as the music played.

Triple H then was handed a mic and he said, "Cut the music and lets get down to business." At this the music stop and all that could be heard is the crowd booing the N.W.O. He then spoke again, "Alright. I personal went to Bischoff and asked for a match tonight. A 8-man tag match between the N.W.O vs. The Darkside."

With this announcement the crowd went wild. Just then the lights go off, and the RAWatron turned on, showing a scene in the back. Standing in front of the camera is none other then Highlander. He then spoke. You know what Triple H, you want a match you got one." Then the screen went off and the pyros went off.

Shortly…………..Somewhere backstage………

Chris is standing in the same hallway, that he was in earlier. He only had to wait a few minutes when a very frightened fan girl ran down the hall. Then the vampire came down the hall. When it did it noticed Chris standing there. The vamp snarled and attacked. Chris fought back and used the stake that he was holding. Dusting the vamp. Chris turned and walked over to the teenager, who had fallen on her rump further up the hall. As he reached her and reached down to help her up, she said, "I can't believe that I am glad that Jericho saved my life."

Jericho looked very confused and asked, "Who are you?"

She stood up and brushed herself off. She then began to say, "My name is Az……." She stopped in shock, as both her and Jericho watched four figures walked by them. 

One of the figures turned to them and said, "You never saw us." Both Jericho and the girl nodded.

Moments later……… N.W.O. Locker room…….

Scott stood at the door and said to the others in the room, "I'll be back in a few minutes." He heard their replies as he turned and walked out of the room. He did not get far when he was hit from behind. Then four figures started to beat Scott down. They then left. 

Triple H, and the others heard a commotion in the hall and went to check it out. What they saw was Scott Steiner out cold on the floor.

Later…. Shortly before the main event……..

Shawn Michaels was making his way alone to the gorilla position, when all of a sudden he was accosted by four mysterious figures. Shawn was left out cold on the floor.

Main Event…….. N.W.O. vs. The Darkside………

Before the match started J.R. said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, the main event has been changed to a tag team match, between Triple H, and Kevin Nash, vs. Highlander, and The Hurricane. Because we have received word that Steiner, Michaels, And both Hardyz were attacked."

Then all of the lights went off and after a moment the pyros went off, and the song, One Winged Angel, began to play. Out walked Highlander and the Hurricane. They then made their way to the ring.

Then the N.W.O. music started to play. Out walked Triple H, and Kevin Nash. They also made their way to the ring. The match started and it went both ways. 

Half way through the match, music that the fans thought never to hear I a WWE arena again, began to play. Then the four mysterious figures appeared on the stage. Everyone was shocked. 

Then one figure stepped forward and said in the mic he was holding, "Hey Hunter, you thought you would forget about us. Well we have gotten exclusive contracts to Smackdown, thanks to Stephanie McMahon. But we are going to be making your lives, N.W.O, a living hell. Say hello to the Forgotten Ones." Then the four, Jeff Jarret, Scott Hall, Rick Steiner, and Bret Hart, left the stage.

While Triple H was busy watching the ramp, Highlander got behind him and quickly rolled him up for the victory.

Winners of the match………. Highlander and the Hurricane………..

As the Darkside members made their way up the ramp, they ran into the people responsible for taking out of the Hardy Boyz, no not the Forgotten Ones, but the Ministry. A fight broke out on the ramp.

New years day……….. Five minutes before sunrise……….1/1/03.…….

Hardyz home……..

Jeff, Matt Hardy, Lita, Gregory Helms, were sitting out on the lawn in front of the Hardy's home. Greg and Lita had no idea why the Hardyz had said for them to do this except that something big was going to happen.

Jeff was the first one to see the darkened sun start to rise. All four of them sat in stunned silence.

Highlander's apartment……..

Terry was standing in front of his window watching as the darkened sun rose. He looked down at the cat in his arms, and said, "You know what this means Victory, Its going to be bad news for everyone.

McMahon Home………

Vince was sitting in his office and wondering what the hell was going on. He had no explanation for way the sun had been blotted out by darkness. But he was drafting a report stating that the WWE would indeed continue all shows.

Undertaker's home………

Mark was sitting on his porch of his home watching the sun rise. His wife, Sara, and the baby were sound asleep. Mark shook his head. He did not know what had happened but he knew that magic was involved somehow. He could feel the dark energies in the very air. He knew that he must protect his family even more now then he had been doing. Because now he knew everywhere was going to be crawling with vampires as soon as they figured that the sun was gone.

He was very worried about his niece that was even now living on the one of the most dangerous places on Earth……. The Hellmouth……. 

All of the WWE superstars took the darkened sun in their own way. But the main emotion was of shock.

TBC……………………….


End file.
